Knight in Shining Armor
by AliciaFishy
Summary: Casey and Derek go to a party and Derek ends up saving Casey. what happens next?Definitely a DASEY!T as of now, could change


A/N: well... it's a Life with Derek story again. Yes, I know I have others that must be updated, and they will be... soon. This one is written with my 2 best friends Kat and Chelsea. I love them very much and the three of us are the shit at writing fanfiction. So, yea. Deal with it. Oh and by the way, we have a problem with random numbers, like it's insane. So, don't get all pissed at our random times. We like them and if you don't then yea, ignore them.

Chapter 1 - "Unexpected Kindness"

Casey hopped from the window and caught her leg on a bush, "OW!" she hollered.

"Fuck, Casey. Shut up," Derek whispered gruffly as he hopped from his window behind her.

"It hurt, ok?"

"Why am I even bringing you along with me to this party?" he asked frustrated.

"Because the party is at Lucas's house and I like Lucas. Plus, if you don't take me, I'll go wake up the parents and tell them you snuck out," she grinned mischievously.

"Whatever just remember what I told you about Lucas. He's an ass hole," Derek sighed.

"Derek, I heard you the first time. But I don't need you looking out for me," She said as they turned the corner on to Lucas's street. They approached the house and could hear the music all the way from the street.

"Ok, but I warned you," he said quietly, "Look; don't talk to me tonight, ok? And if you leave before me, which you probably will, then leave my window open."

"Sure," she smiled as they both disappeared into the house.

Casey walked around for a while and made small talk with a few people from school. She met some very cute college boys, but they were not exactly what she was looking for. They seemed to care too much about sex and drugs. She declined any offers for drinks throughout the night. Yet somehow she still felt the urge to pee about an hour and three minutes after arrival.

She was just finishing up in the bathroom and washing her hands when Lucas walked in.

"Oh, I'm just finishing up," Casey smiled as she turned off the water.

"Well, I'm not finished with you," he grinned and locked the bathroom door.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I think you know what I mean," he said as he walked to her and put his arms around her.

"Umm… Lucas, I don't think this is a good idea. You're drunk."

"Oh, it's the best idea I've ever had. Now, shut up!" He hollered as he pushed her against the wall. He ripped her shirt off as she tried to fight him off. She knew this wasn't going well. She began to cry and had no idea what to do.

"Hey!" Someone pounded on the bathroom door, "Other people have to piss. Hurry the fuck up!" the voice hollered. It was a boy. Someone that Casey knew. Who was it?

"HELP ME!" Casey hollered right before Lucas put his hand over her mouth.

"Casey? Is that you? Oh, shit," the voice said, "I'm coming," he hollered again.

The boy behind the door began beating on it harder. Casey couldn't see anything through her tears. She did, however, hear the door crash to the ground and she felt Lucas ripped off of her. She sat up and tried to wipe her eyes. It wasn't very effective but she was able to see who the mystery person was: Derek.

--

Derek had rescued her. He had been so amazing. They had ditched the party and were sitting on the curb outside.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked sweetly.

"Why did you have to be right? You're not even supposed to care about me! Why is he such an ass hole, Derek?" Casey cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Case, I was just trying to look out for you," he said slowly.

"Yea, but why did you even care?"

He froze. Why did he care? It was complicated. Casey was his sister, no, step-sister. But either way, it wasn't exactly right to feel the way he did. Casey apparently didn't really care about the answer at the moment.

"I want to go home," Casey said, still crying.

"Okay," said Derek, "Do you want anything?"

"No, well, just a hug," she replied.

"Okay, well how about I'll give you a hug if you come inside and drink some hot chocolate with me."

Casey smiled and stood up next to him. She took his hand in hers and they headed home.

"We have to stay quiet," he whispered as they walked inside, "We'll go out back once we have the hot chocolate."

"Okay," she smiled. She wasn't sure why Derek was being so sweet, but she definitely wasn't going to call him out on it. She walked out the door and sat on the grass. It was a bit cool out, but not too hard to handle. Derek walked out a few minutes later with a blanket and two cups of hot chocolate.

"Oh yay; a blanket," she said, happily.

"Aw, are you cold?" Derek asked, chuckling.

"Kind of yea."

"Well, here's your hot chocolate," he said handing her a Christmas mug.

"Thanks; now where is that hug you owe me?"

He sat down next to her and just wrapped his arms around her, "Look at the stars. They're so pretty."

"Yea, they really are," she smiled, lying on him.

Derek then kissed Casey on the forehead. He figured forehead kisses just meant that you care… that's all. They sat in silence for some time until Casey moved and looked at him.

"Hey, Derek?" she whispered.

"Uh huh?" he replied looking up.

"Why did you come in there and save me?"

"Well, because I'm your step brother and I heard you screaming. Plus, I'll always be your knight in shining armor," he said simply.

"Oh, well… thanks," she smiled. She was secretly wishing that he wanted to be more than step siblings.

--

Derek sat the mugs in the sink while Casey draped the blanket over the couch. She waited for him at the stairs. He walked her to her room.

"Are you going to be ok in here?" he asked.

"I think," she replied.

"Well, I'll leave my door unlocked in case you need me. You are more than welcome to come in if you want."

"Thank you, Derek," she smiled, hugging him.

"Yea, so, goodnight," he said walking away.

Casey walked into her room and changed into some pajamas. She turned off the light and got into bed. She tried to close her eyes, but all she could see was Lucas. So she opened her eyes. Yet, she still only saw his face. She really did not want to go and bug Derek. Then again, he had offered and she wanted to be able to sleep and sleep late. She would just leave a note in her room saying she had gone out for a run or something. No one would question her. But, then again, staying in Derek's room…

She got up and walked over to Derek's room. He was sitting at his computer,

"Hey," he said looking up.

"Hey," she smiled softly, "Can I maybe stay in here? I left a note in my room saying I would be back later,"

"Sure. Not a problem at all," he said standing up and pushing stuff off his bed. "Sorry about the mess."

"No, it's ok. I understand," she said, "you're a pig. No need to apologize."

"Thanks," he chuckled. She laughed as well.

He pulled down the covers. "I promise that the sheets are clean. I washed them today or well, Edwin did."

"Thanks," she smiled as she sat under the sheets.

"Alrighty then. So umm... yea. Sleep well," he said turning the lamp off.

Derek went back to his computer and got on aim. One of his good friends, Hiram, was online.

Derek0182: Hey Hiram

ICanFly99: Sup?

Derek0182: Question. Would it be completely wrong for me to like……Casey?

ICanFly99: like, like-like?

Derek0182: yea…

ICanFly99: I don't think so. Not completely. I mean, it's just a STEP-sister. You should go for it

Derek0182: It would be so hard though. She knows soo much about me and now is not the time. She IS in my bed though

ICanFly99: she what?

Derek0182: well yea… I mean it's a long ass story. She's here though

ICanFly99: then what the hell are you doing online?

Derek0182: talking to you

ICanFly99: well, im always online. Casey is not always, wait no, never… in your bed. Go. Leave. Get yo ass in that bed.

Derek0182: alright haha night loser

ICanFly99: im not the loser. But night. Sleep real close... urr… I mean tight…

Derek got off the internet and turned around.

"Casey, will you throw me one of those pillows?" he asked.

"Yea, why?"

"Well, because you're in the bed. So, I figured, I'd sleep here."

"That's stupid. Just think; bed equals comfort but floor equals aches and pains and stuff. Besides I'd feel safer if you were here beside me."

"Okay," he replied, laughing. It was exactly what he had wanted her to day. "I need to change real quick though." He walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. He pulled off his jeans and put the bottoms on. Then, he took off his shirt and got in the bed.

"Thanks for being so un-Derek tonight."

"I am being Derek! I'm just being the half of me that you normally don't get to see," he said playfully.

"Oh, ok," she laughed, "I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight."

"Night."

Lying in bed next to Casey was hard. He really did like her. Sleeping in the same bed as her was next to her was almost impossible. At one point she had her face right next to his chest and he could feel her hot breath on his. Her hair was on was on his shoulder. Somehow it felt completely right to him. He wrapped his arm around her to keep her close. He finally drifted off to sleep after about 37 minutes.

--

Casey woke up the next morning sprawled across Derek's body. She was practically straddling him. It took her a moment to realize why she was in his bed, but as soon as she did, she snuggled closer to him.

"Are you awake?" he whispered.

"No," she said.

He laughed, "Oh. Well, do you want some food when you wake up?"

"That would be nice… maybe an apple."

He started to get up, but as soon as he moved she pulled him closer.

"No, I'm not awake yet," she said, "Stay here."

"No problem," Derek said yawning.

"It's nice to be a lazy bum," she whispered.

"Oh, yea. Especially when a girl's on top of me," he said with a goofy smile.

"Oh, hush," Casey laughed, smacking his shoulder.

"Well… you are a girl. Unless you haven't told me something."

"Actually, Derek, I have a penis." It's huge. It would so turn you on. Too bad only I can see it," she giggled.

"Penises don't turn me on. At all," he replied seriously.

"Whatever. My penis would so get you all hot and bothered and you know it."

"Very funny, Casey. Anything on you getting me hot and bothered… I think not," he knew he shouldn't have said it but it was too late. "Well, maybe some stuff," he corrected, but suddenly that felt even worse. How could he have told her that she turned him on? No the truth is not always the best.

"What are you talking about, Derek?"

"I… I don't know. I think I'm going to go get your apple now. If that's alright."

'Shit,' he thought to himself, 'I don't want to fuck this up. But what if I already did.'

The coldness of the open fridge was a definite change from Casey's warm breath; a bad change. He grabbed an apple and a glass of chocolate milk and headed for the stairs. There was a note taped on the stair rail.

'Morning, Derek. We have gone out for brunch and then we're going to the zoo for the day. Casey is out and if either of you need anything call us. We should be back around 6:39. Love you, Nora and George.'

'Score!' he thought, 'No one except me and Casey. Oh, shit. I have to explain to her or, maybe not.' He went back into his room where Casey was. She was sitting up in the bed and he just noticed what she had been wearing. Hot pink soffee shorts and a light blue baby tee, that probably showed her tight stomach when she was standing. "I got your apple for you."

"Thanks. Um… Derek?"

"Yea?"

"I kind of want to tell you something."

"Wha-what?" he asked nervously. The sound of his heart beat filling the room, or at least his ears.

"Well, you see, Derek. It's like this… you snore. Like, really bad," she laughed.

"Gosh, Casey. You scared the shit out of me."

"Why? What did you think I was gong to say?" she asked.

'Gee, Derek, it's obvious that you like me. But, I don't like you like that,' he thought.

"I don't know," he sighed.

"Yes you do," she said slowly.

"Well, okay I do, but I'm not going to tell you," he teased.

"And why not?"

"Because," he replied.

"Because is not an answer, Derek. Bring me that apple."

He walked over to the bed and took a bite out of the apple.

"HEY!"

"It's a secret," he whispered as he smiled secretly and handed her the apple. 'I'm back in control,' he thought, 'I think'

She bit into the apple, just to show him who was boss.

"So, Derek," she smiled, "What's been going on?"

"Oh, you know same old same old. What about you?" he responded casually

"Oh, nothing," she said, suddenly looking shy.

"Oh, Casey. I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. It's okay really."

"I think it might be my fault. After all, I let you come to that party with me."

"I'm a big girl, Derek, I can make my own decisions, and I wanted to go to that parry. I was going to go even if you didn't take me. It's my own fault," she cried.

"Casey," Derek said as he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, "You didn't do anything wrong. One day he'll realize what a big mistake he made by losing you. If I was alone with you in a bathroom, I would be a lot nicer about what I wanted to do to you."

"Well, that's only because you would not be concerned with keeping me in there. You would want me out," Casey sighed.

"No, that's not true," Derek replied before he could stop himself.

"What?"

"I really like you," just then he leaned in to give her a kiss.

She was shocked, but before she had a chance to respond, he pulled away.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

Derek was cut off by Casey's mouth on his. She pulled away after a moment, "You have to give a girl a chance to respond."

--

A/N: So yes, I know that it was really long and a lot of stuff happened in the chapter. But, hey, what the heck? we hope you guys like it! happy face.


End file.
